


Dondaiverse 3: Race Track

by Boogurl405



Series: Dondaiverse [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Good Lord, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love this series that's why, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, Screw you Ronaldo, THIRD ONE, There! I admit it!, Why Did I Write This?, Why am I continuing the series?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogurl405/pseuds/Boogurl405
Summary: After a rough break up with Dondai that left him devastated, Steven now has to deal with teen/gem/car hybrid pregnancy. His friends and family keep reassuring that they'll be there for him, but how can Steven get by without his vehicle lover by his side?
Relationships: Past Steven Universe/Dondai Supremo
Series: Dondaiverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883335
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Dondaiverse 3: Race Track

**Author's Note:**

> I am brain dead.

The news everyone received was, how we’ll say, interesting. They now had to deal with the fact that Steven Universe, Savior of the Galaxy, Liberator of Homeworld, Son of Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz, was pregnant. And the father was a sentient car/gem hybrid that was out of the picture. This brought Steven’s spirit down even more. It was bad enough when Dondai broke up with him. Now he had to deal with this. 

On the bright side, he finally got out of his room, but never left the house. It was that way for the rest of the week. What was even more strange, is that he already had a baby bump. He lifted up his shirt revealing his swollen belly. He let out a sigh as he put on his puffy jacket. Today, he would try to go out in public. Hopefully, the jacket would be enough to cover up the bump. He stepped down the stairs to the gems sitting on the couch.

Pearl: Are you sure you're ready for this? 

Amethyst: Yeah, dude. You've been...acting weird.

Steven: Connie says it's mood swings!! It's normal for pregnant women!! Mind your own business!!

Amethyst: Jeez, I was only making an observation.

Steven: You're right. *sniffs* I guess I have been a little on edge with Dondai leaving and...this.

He gestured to his pregnant belly underneath the jacket. He quickly turned and walked out the door. The sky was a light grey from the cloud cover. Not many people were out, so that was good. He suddenly felt hunger grab at his stomach. He placed a hand on his belly. Pregnancy craving. He looked out to the Big Donut, making his stomach growl even more. He finally picked up what it was putting down and headed to the donut shop.

He opened up the door. There were a lot more people in there than he expected. Some of which were his closest friends. The Cool Kids, Jamie, Ronaldo, were all there. He felt his heartbeat pick up as he knew this was like swimming with sharks. He walked over to the freezer. His eyes scanned the contents inside it until something caught his eye. Lion Lickers. Steven's mouth began to water at the sight of them. He snapped back into reality at what just happened. He didn't want this, but it was for the baby.

He quickly opened the freezer and snatched one before walking to the counter where Bill Dewey was. He reached into his pocket and got out his wallet to pay for it.

Sour Cream: Yo! Steven!

He flinched as he heard his name being called. He turned to the Cool Kids hanging out in the corner. 

Steven: What's up, guys?

Jenny: Nothing much. But, what's up with you? You've _never_ had a Lion Licker before.

Steven: Ooh, well I'd figure I'd try them now! To see what I've been missing! 

Sour Cream: You feeling okay, dude? This is kinda out of character. Even for you.

Ronaldo: Yeah. It _does_ seem out of character for you.

Steven felt his nervousness creep up his spine. His grip tightened around the Lion Licker. Ronaldo rubbed his chin in curiosity, but then exclaimed "AHA" loud enough so everyone in the shop could hear.

Ronaldo: You're pregnant!!

Steven: Psssh! How can I be pregnant if I'm a boy?

Buck: I mean, he _does_ have a point.

Ronaldo: Oh come on! It makes perfect sense when you think about it like I am! 

Jenny: You mean like a crazy person?

A majority of people in the shop chuckled at her remark. Ronaldo angrily grumbled.

Ronaldo: I'll show you! I'll show you all that there's a baby in there!

He placed a hand on Steven's stomach. He quickly slapped his hand away and clutched his stomach.

Steven: What made you say you could do that!?

Jenny: Um...Steven?

Steven: What!!?!

Jenny pointed down at his stomach. He looked at where she pointed. It was glowing. His stomach was glowing. He turned away from the group and lifted up his jacket and shirt. There was more to the glow. A silhouette of a fetus was showing. 

"Crud"

Steven snapped his head back to the people in the shop. They all had shocked and dumbfounded faces at what was happening. He quickly pulled back down his jacket and ran past the crowd and out the door with tear filled eyes, completely forgetting that he dropped his Lion Licker.

That evening was Hell. Steven basically cried on the couch for hours. He had already gone through two boxes of tissues. This was his third. Connie was there rubbing his back as he continued to weep.

Steven: H-how...W-W-Why di- *sobs*

Connie: You don't have to say anything.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Everyone turned their attention to whoever was knocking. The Cool Kids were at the door. Sour Cream had a bag in his hand.

Buck: Steven! It’s the Cool Kids! We got some things for you!

Steven: You can let them in.

Amethyst opened up the door. The group of teens cautiously stepped through the doorway.

Jenny: So...how you feeling? Since, you know. That whole thing at The Big Donut?

Steven: *sniffs* I've been better.

Jenny: Sorry to hear that. Anyways, we thought these might cheer you up.

Sour Cream reached into the bag and tossed out a Lion Licker to Steven. He immediately unwrapped and took a bite out of it. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back in satisfaction.

Steven: Thanks, guys. I really needed this.

Buck: Well, as long as you’re feeling better.

Jenny: I hope you don’t mind me asking but,...who, or rather _what_ exactly _is_ the father?

Steven: Hmm? Oh! A sentient car/gem hybrid who broke up with me a week ago after impregnating me with what I can only describe as something against every law of nature.

The Cool Kids:...

The gems:...

Connie:...

Steven:...

(The reader right about now:...)

Jenny:...(Throat clears) Well uh...thanks for answering my question. Didn’t expect for you to answer like that but, my question is answered!

Garnet: He’s still kind of bitter about the break up.

Steven: So what if I _am!?_ Have you ever had to deal with someone getting out of your life!?

Everyone else in the room:...

Steven: I shouldn’t have worded it like that. But, what about this?

He gestured to his swollen stomach. Tears were streaming down his face.

Steven: How do you think I feel about it? Not to mention that I am a _pregnant boy!_ And the father of my child is a _freaking car!_

He sat back down and placed both hands on his stomach as he cried.

Buck: I think we overstayed our welcome.

Jenny: I agree.

Sour Cream: Ditto.

The group of teens began to file out the door, shutting it behind him. Steven huddled up in the corner of the couch, still sobbing.

Garnet: (To the other gems) I think we should leave too.

They nodded in agreement and went to their own temple rooms. It was just Connie and Steven left in the room. She scooted closer to him. He looked up at her as she wiped one of his tears away. Steven pulled her into a hug.

Steven: *Sniffs* I wish you wouldn’t be in this situation.

Connie: What do you mean? I’m your best friend. Of course I’m gonna be here with you!

Steven: I know but…

Connie pulled away and looked at his sad eyes.

Connie: I don’t care what situation you’re in. If you’re there, I’m going with you.

Steven sniffled and gave a light chuckle. The corner of his mouth began to tug up into a sad smile.

Steven:(Hushed)...Thank you.

She pulled him into a hug. By now, they were both crying. Steven loudly sobbed into his jam bud as Connie silently let tears fall. By now, Steven knew he had support to help him with what he was going through. But, he still felt the same emptiness that began when Dondai first left, and that was something they couldn’t help him with.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
